La Primera Caída
by Anniih
Summary: La primera caída fue caerse en bicicleta. Alfred y Rose corrieron a calmar el dolor de su pequeña. *USAxFem!UK, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia (c) Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes/Amalia (c) Annih.  
**Advertencia:** Universo Alterno. Muy...tierno.  
**Pareja:** USAxFem!UK/AlfredxRose.

* * *

**La Primera Caída**

Se encontraba en la edad necesaria para aprender a peladear, manejar su primera bicicleta sin rueditas a los lados. Por fin usaría las dos ruedas como los grandes, como su papá y su mamá, como los demás niños.

Estaba entusiasmada, ya quería partir pero su padre estadounidense no la dejaba. No era por impedirlo, él también se encontraba muy contento, solo le sostenía el asiento de la bicicleta para no dejarla escapar aún, mientras le daba unos consejos como si fuera el manual de instrucciones, más que nada porque su madre les tomaba atención estando unos metros para ver como iba creciendo.

Y hace cuatro años atrás la tenía en su vientre.

― ¿Entendido? ―preguntó Alfred recibiendo un _"Ajam"_ no tan emocionado. A veces se preguntaba qué hizo mal para que su propia hija no fuera más expresiva con él la mayoría de los días. Incluso Rose no tenía idea. Bueno, sería su personalidad.

Posteriormente, el norteamericano comenzó a llevar la bicicleta sin soltar el asiento. La hacía avanzar despacio mientras la pequeña peladeaba tratando de encontrar el método en acomodarse a ella con las manos en el manubrio.

Ella peladeaba su bicicleta sin rueditas. ¡Podía hacerlo! Y extendió una sonrisa al escuchar a su madre.

― ¡Tú puedes Amalia!

¡Claro que podía!

Alfred avisó que la soltaría. Lo hizo.

Se sentía más liviana moviendo las piernas por si sola, avanzado con la bicicleta por la vereda. No duró mucho su emoción. El control del manubrio se iba perdiendo, aun no se había acomodado al practicar.

Dolió. Esa caída dolió mucho separándose de la bicicleta. Aquel accidente sobresaltó a los padres, corriendo enseguida hacia a la menor.

Alfred se agachó revisándole la rodilla, donde la trigueña gritaba y lloraba señalando el lugar del ardor. Sí, se hirió la rodilla derecha, no debió vestirla con una faldita rosada.

― ¡Me duele, me duele! ¡Me duele! ¡Mamá~! ―las lágrimas se les escapa sin control, y el llanto penetraba en los oídos de su padre, quien intentaba vendarle la rodilla. Menos mal que pensó en traerse una venda si sucedía algo malo.

Pero le era complicado vendarla.

―No llores tanto, que me pones nervioso. ―entre alteración y alteración, más alteración.

Alfred no podía, con suerte le dio una vuelta y comenzó a expresar que le dolía. Obviamente no deseaba hacerla sufrir más. ¿Qué podía hacer para calmarla?

La mano de la británica sujetó la de la menor, callándola. Luego le peinó un poco los mechones desordenados que le cubrían los ojos azules y las mejillas rojas.

―Si dejas de llorar, papá podrá curarte. ―mencionó sorprendió a su esposo. Y maravillosamente Amalia hizo caso observando a su padre vendarle la pierna. Luego fue tomada en brazos siendo llevada dentro de la casa, en tando su mamá se encargó en entrar la bicicleta.

Alfred la dejó en su cama cuidadosamente.

―Ahora a descanzar. ―le dijo acomodando las almohadas detrás de la espalda de la menor.

―Pero la bicicleta... ―claro, no quería dejar atrás en volver a practicar.

―Volverás a andar en bicicleta cuando la herida sane. ―se sentó en la orilla de la cama, explicándole que no podía ejercer con esa rodilla lastimada.

―Pero... ―insistía.

―Si no haces caso, no te leeré ningún cuento antes de dormir. ―si bien Rose no sonó estricta, era más para que no siguiera con el tema y así descanzar. Además más tarde tendría que hacerle curaciones.

Amalia agachó la cabeza y no replicó más.

Alfred por su parte surcó los labios, algo que solo él podría pensar en este momento.

―Bien, tuviste tu primera caída. ―se alegró, no de la mala manera. A cualquier padre le causaba susto y gracia si su hijo se caía por primera vez. Por supuesto, a Rose también.

Le desordenó los cabellos, aunque Amalia no le encontraba el chiste en haberse caído.

Padres... ¿quién los entendía?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Demasiado dulce-familiar. ¿Pero quién no se ha caído en bicicleta? Me acuerdo que cuando tenía seis años, me saque la madre en bicicleta. Tenía todo el codo izquierdo herido, era un círculo, me fui llorando a casa y me echaron una cosa rara...no sé que era, pero me dolía. No era una herida pequeña, se rompió la piel y sangraba. Me quedó una cicatriz que antes no me gustaba, ahora sí (xD). Esas cicatrices de carne...esa tengo :3

Y eso.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic tan ¿moe?

¡Saludos! ^^


End file.
